


(don't) treat me gently

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Implied Flogging, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Table Sex, probably bad BDSM etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's a masochist. Hux is an asshole. Together they find what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(don't) treat me gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraque/gifts).



> Okay so, this one was inspired by a nice conversation sandraque and I had on twitter. It's my first time writing kylux (and spanking, surprisingly) but hopefully that doesn't show and you guys enjoy it! (I also stayed up all night while doing this, so hopefully that doesn't show, either).
> 
> Quick reminder to take note of the tags because I know it's not everyone's cup of tea.

“I’ve already told you to stop destroying them.”

Kylo watches as Hux carefully removes his gloves, the leather stripping off each finger slowly, almost sensually. Behind the mask, he represses the urge to gulp. He’d destroyed half an interrogation room in a fit of rage, leaving the place a mess of ruins, their technology unsalvageable.

Hux wasn’t pleased.

Kylo doesn’t respond; knows better than to, by now. He simply stands, back straight, hands by his sides, and waits for the General to speak.

“You know I’ll have to punish you, Ren.” Hux says it as if he were commenting on the weather, his face entirely indifferent, voice almost monotone.

Kylo watches as he places both gloves in the pocket of his blazer, slim fingers stretching slightly now they were free. He still doesn’t talk. He’d expected punishment; perhaps, if he were honest with himself, he’d go as far as to say receiving punishment had been his intention.  

“Mask off, clothes off,” Hux commands, his voice leaving no room for argument. “Lean over the table and put your hands behind your back.”

Kylo barely thinks as he complies, readying himself exactly as Hux had said. They were in a public room, but he knew better than to think Hux hadn’t ensured privacy.

He takes off the mask first, placing it on the far end of the table before stripping and bending over it. Its metal frame wobbles under his weight, but Kylo pays it no mind. Preferably, he’d like to be able to hold onto the desk, to have his fingers clench and scratch against it. He knows Hux probably knows that, which is why he’d been instructed against it.

His right hand circles around his left wrist as they move to rest at the small of his back. Behind him, he can feel Hux move silently, slowly coming closer. He presses his forehead to the table as he hears the quiet click of a belt, the sound of leather rubbing against fabric as Hux pulls it free. Kylo half expects to be beaten with it (he might even want to be, just to see what it’s like), but Hux slides it under his wrists instead. In mere seconds his hands are clasped together, shoulders hunched back uncomfortably to stay in the correct position.

He gets no warning. One second his body is taught with anticipation, the next Hux’s hand comes down from high above him, slapping against the skin of his ass. At first, the sting doesn’t register; all Kylo notices is the ringing noise of the impact. Then, slowly, he feels the heat blossom under his skin, the pain.

“Count them.”

Kylo’s voice is just short of breathy as he obeys. “One.”

The next blow follows shortly, hitting the exact same spot as the first. The responding _two_ is slightly less restrained. The third follows suit, and Hux is proud of the low whine it receives.

Four, five, six come after; each in a different place this time. Hux isn’t lenient; each stroke is applied meticulously, with intent. The same amount of pressure is used, same amount of force.  Kylo’s skin blossoms a light pink at first, but gradually grows darker with each strike. By seven, his voice is choked, his replies coming through gritted teeth. By ten, Hux thinks he can hear the tell-tale hiccups of tears.

He stops at ten, palm rubbing across Kylo’s heated skin; soothing, almost. “Think you’ve had enough?”

Kylo stays quiet for a moment, too focused on breathing through the pain to answer immediately. When he does, his voice is a whispered whine.

“No, General.”

“Good,” Hux replies, and Kylo feels a flutter in his chest at the pleased tone. “Neither do I.”

Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Hux can feel the arousal coiling in the pit of his stomach, can feel his erection pressed against the fabric of his pants; hard and ready. He doesn’t need to look to know Kylo is just as hard. Quiet whimpers come from the body below him with each strike, the noises both of pain and pleasure.

Even if Kylo hadn’t quite figured it out, Hux knows he gets off on the pain. Craves it.

“Fourteen,” Kylo chokes out, panting now. It takes everything he has to remain in place, to keep his bare chest pressed against the cool metal. Each of Hux’s slaps sends him squirming, body jolting. The table digs into his abdomen painfully, but it only adds to his arousal. There are tears caught in his eyelashes, a few making their way down his cheeks, but he can’t pinpoint a reason why they’re there. It’s not the pain. He thinks, maybe, that he likes the pain.

Hux stops again as the fifteenth strike hits. He takes a moment to admire his work, his hand trailing over the forming bruises, palming the flesh. “I think that will do,” he murmurs, watching Kylo’s body shake slightly. “Do you?”

No. No, Kylo doesn’t. He wants for Hux to keep going, to keep hurting him, but… He can feel Hux move to stand directly behind him. He can feel the length of Hux’s cock press against his irritated skin, even through the pant fabric, and it draws a low moan from him.

“Yes, General,” he says, agreeing simply because now his body craves for Hux to be inside him, to fill him. “ _Please_.” He can feel Hux’s amusement at the plea, but he doesn’t care. His body wants what it wants, and in his current state, he’ll do whatever he needs to do to get it.

“You’ll stay where you are, as you are,” Hux tells him, the fingers of one hand running down the length of his spine, sending a chill through Kylo’s body. “And you won’t come until I say you can.”

Hux steps away from him, and Kylo tries his best not to whimper at the lack of contact. He’s not quite sure if he succeeds.

Behind him, he can hear Hux fiddle with something. It’s hard to concentrate, but he guesses it’s with a container of lube (because _of course_ Hux had it on hand). The General never undressed when they did this, not completely, and Kylo doubts he’d start now.

He isn’t even sure he wants him to.

His guess is right. In the next moment, one of Hux’s hands is at his entrance, slicked fingers rubbing against his hole. The other holds onto the flesh of his left ass cheek, finger nails digging into skin.

Kylo tries not to sound as desperate as he feels, but he’s pretty sure that fails, too.

“Nor will you contain your responses,” Hux says. “I want to hear you. Am I understood, Ren?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kylo chokes, nodding. The need in his voice sounds pathetic to his own ears, and he doesn’t dare think of what it sounds like to Hux. The other man’s voice is still reserved, controlled, and Kylo hates him for it. “ _Yes_ , General. Please.”

“Good,” Hux tells him. And then his fingers are in Kylo, stretching him open roughly, quickly.

Kylo presses back against Hux’s hand, letting the quiet moans sound. It was only a few minutes, yet, to Kylo, it seems like forever passes them before he hears the sound of Hux’s zipper, feels the heated head of a cock press against his hole.

Hux enters him in one thrust, swift and rough, and it prompts moans from both of them. Kylo’s somewhat surprised to hear Hux grunt – he was always so controlled; quiet even when they were like this – but it’s followed by the other man pulling out and slamming back into him, and then Kylo can’t concentrate on much at all.

It isn’t gentle. There are no sweet touches or soft kisses, no murmured words of love and adoration. Instead, it’s bruising hands and biting teeth; it’s low groans and _harder, please, please_. Hux isn’t careful with him; he expresses little to no regard for how Kylo ends up, and it excites him much more than he cares to admit.

The table squeaks beneath them the whole time, moving with their movements. Kylo had damaged it during his fit, so it wasn’t nearly as sturdy as it had once been.

Still, it’s a surprise when it collapses.

They fall to the floor, landing on the broken scraps of metal. Kylo gets the worst of it, a pained grunt leaving him as his body meets the hard ground, followed immediately by Hux landing atop him. Somehow, Hux manages to stay inside of him.

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux growls, moving as if to pull out of and away from him. He stills as a pleading _please don’t_ comes from Kylo, who turns his head and looks back at Hux. “What?”

“Don’t stop,” Kylo answers, pressing back against Hux to prove his point. “Just. _Please_ don’t stop.”

He’d been close before they fell, the familiar tension growing in the pit of his stomach with each second, and he wants to reach it. Needs to, even. Besides, the pain their new surface offers isn’t entirely unappealing to Kylo.

After a brief pause, Kylo sees Hux nod before he roughly readjusts them, making it less painful for himself but more so for Kylo. Hux keeps him on the ruins, some of the objects beneath him digging into odd places.

He gasps quietly, the noise turning into a loud moan as Hux thrusts into him, slamming against his prostate. His hands are still tied behind his back, fingers clutching at each other while wishing for something sturdier to grab hold of. Hux’s breath is in his ear, quick and heavy and loud, and Kylo can’t do anything but meet each thrust, letting the noises flow from his mouth freely.

It takes mere minutes for the feeling to return, and he wastes no time with asking.

“General,” he pleads, voice quiet and needy. “I need— _please_.”

“Not yet,” Hux responds, tightening his grip of him. Kylo’s pretty sure his entire body will be covered in bruises by the time they’re done. “A little longer.”

Hux’s words are punctuated with thrusts, each one hitting his prostrate and drawing a loud moan from Kylo.

“Please,” Kylo asks again, not even a minute later. He doesn’t think he can hold on, wants so badly to just— “ _Hux. Please._ ”

One of Hux’s hands reaches for his hair, his fingers tangling in the locks. He pulls harshly, lifting Kylo so his back is pressed to Hux’s chest. Hux lets his mouth hover near Kylo’s ear, his breath ghosting over the skin as he continues to thrust in and out. Slowly, he lets his free arm worm its way around Kylo’s waist, his hand reaching down. His fingers curl around the other man’s cock just as he murmurs _you can come_ directly into Kylo’s ear.

That’s really all it takes. Kylo comes with a scream, semen covering Hux’s hand, as well as his own stomach and the floor beneath them. His whole body trembles as his orgasm moves through him, his ass clenching around Hux, who comes just after he does, his seed filling him. When Hux pulls out, Kylo can feel his come trickle over his sore ass and down his bruised thighs. If he weren’t so exhausted, he’d probably find it arousing.

Hux lets him slump to the ground, right in the middle of the mess he’d made before. He takes a few moments to gather himself before wiping his hand on a discarded piece of Kylo’s clothing, doing up his trousers, and removing the belt from Kylo’s wrists. Once free, Kylo lets his shoulders relax back to their normal position, moving them around a bit while he watches Hux.

The General stands, replacing the belt around his waist and looking down at Kylo’s tired body. He reaches a hand into his pocket, retrieving his gloves, and puts them back on as he speaks.

“I trust you’ll think of this lesson the next time you go to destroy something?”

Kylo’s sure he won’t be able to stop thinking about _this_ , no matter _what_ he’s doing.

“Yes, General.” He gives the expected answer because he knows it’s what Hux wants, and tries not to feel too bad as he watches the other man leave him to take care of himself.

*

Coming to terms with his masochism wasn’t easy. In truth, Kylo still didn’t quite understand it. Pain was a sign of weakness; it wasn’t something he should want.

And yet, here he is. Broodily making his way to Hux’s quarters, unmasked for once, simply because he wanted to be hurt. Their relationship didn’t have a label, but Kylo knew he’d be able to count on the other man to give him this.

His last ‘lesson’ had been two weeks ago. They hadn’t done anything sexual since then, and he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Each encounter had always been on Hux’s terms, usually as a punishment, sometimes as a stress reliever. Kylo hardly ever asked for anything, just took what Hux was willing to give. Which had been just fine, up until now. He didn’t want to fuck up just to get what he wanted.

When he enters Hux’s room, the General is still in his uniform, sitting behind a desk in a swivel chair with one leg crossed over the other, his gaze bored as he looks up at Kylo. The only sound in the room is the thumping of Hux’s fingers as he drums them against the table, waiting.

When Kylo doesn’t immediately speak, he lets out an irritated _Well?_

“I…” Kylo starts, not looking directly at Hux’s face. It was stupid to be nervous; especially when he didn’t think Hux would deny him. “I wanted to ask a favour.”

“Go on.”

“Well, I,” he stops again, hating himself. “I… I like...”

“You _what_ , Ren? Spit it out.”

Kylo stares for another moment, holding his breath before eventually saying, “I like it when you hurt me.” His words are a jumbled rush, almost incomprehensible. But he says it.

The drumming of Hux’s fingers seems to grow louder in Kylo’s ears as he waits for a response. He watches the General closely, waiting for a change in his expression. It doesn’t come. Hux remains as indifferent as he always is; his expression is still bored looking as his gaze drags down Kylo’s body.

“You came here to ask me to hurt you?”

“Yes.”

Hux stops his hand’s movements and a silent pause stretches between them. And then, finally, he speaks. “Wonderful,” Hux comments, and for a moment, Kylo thinks that’s all he’s going to say. Right up until…

“Strip.”

“What?”

Hux raises an eyebrow at him. “Strip. Don’t make me say it again.”

At that, Kylo obeys; he’s still a little confused, but knows better than to ask questions. He strips his clothes and folds them neatly before placing them on Hux’s desk; having long since learnt the hard way that Hux didn’t like things strewn around his room.

“Kneel in front of the bed with your back facing me.”

Kylo does as he’s told, his cock already twitching with interest at Hux’s commanding tone. He gets on his knees and faces the bed, listening to Hux as he stood and walked around the room.

“Do you want me to hurt you more than I have before?”

Without hesitation, Kylo replies. “Yes, General.”

He hears a cupboard open, but doesn’t look to see what it is.

“How much more?”

Here Kylo pauses, contemplating. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Hux doesn’t respond, but Kylo hears him grab multiple items from his cupboard before finally moving towards him. He watches as Hux drops various items onto the bed, laying them out for display. They’re all devices meant to hurt him; a leather flogger, a suede flogger, a wooden cane, a paddle, a wire, things he’d never seen before and couldn’t even _name_.

“Pick one.”

Kylo stops himself from looking back at Hux for confirmation; he never usually got to pick what they did, but the command was clear. His gaze trails over each item for a moment, but he eventually reaches a tentative hand out and grabs hold of the suede flogger.

“Interesting,” Hux murmurs, taking it from him. “You’re sure?”

He’s not. “Yes.”

“You’ll get a chance to experience them all. If it’s what you want.”

Kylo nods, and Hux moves to stand behind him.

“Lean forward,” he instructs, pressing a hand to Kylo’s back softly before letting it drop moments later.

“Hux?”

“Hm.”

“Promise me you won’t be gentle.”

Hux smirks and runs the flogger over his free palm before lifting his arm high above his head. As he brings his arm down, the material making a _whooshing_ sound before hitting Kylo’s back with a harsh slap, he responds; “I promise.”


End file.
